


Late Home

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You get home late from work after a long day, but Jo knows exactly what to do to make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You arrive home late, it's been a long day and you can't wait to get a shower and some food. The photo shoot had run late and you hadn't got a chance to get lunch.

The second that you stumble through the door, Jo comes bounding up to see you, nothing but a skimpy towel wrapped around his waist, his wet curls dripping down his back as he rushes in to give you a hug.

You sniff the air, and the smell of something wonderful cooking mingles with the minty scent of the shower gel.

"I've ran a bath for you, and dinner's nearly ready." Jo leans in for a kiss, and you feel your muscles relax as his talented lips soothe away your worries.

"You're too good to me."

"Never." Jo smiles, and suddenly all is right with the world.

You traipse upstairs, leaving your bags by the door to be dealt with tomorrow. The bath is filled with bubbles and it's the perfect temperature. You slide in, the warm water enveloping you as your mind clears.

There's the tapping of fingers on the door, and Jo appears carrying a beer, ready to scrub your back as dinner cooks. Jo trails little kisses over the side of your neck as he cleans you, and you feel like you're being worshipped, although when the racing season starts back you'll be doing exactly the same for him.

He leaves you to finish cleaning, heading down to take the lasagne out of the oven, and you wipe off the bubbles as you step out of the bath, sitting on the toilet lid as you finish your beer.

Jo reappears, putting his towel up as he wiggles his arse for you, looking over to make sure that you're watching.

"I didn't get a chance to wash my hair earlier." Jo sticks his tongue out, and you feel a momentary flash of guilt, but Jo's cheeky smile puts you at ease.

You sit captivated, watching as the water runs over his taut muscles, dripping over his rapidly hardening cock.

Despite having just had a bath already, you drop your towel and join him under the hot water, overwhelmed by a sudden need to be close to him.

The water surrounds you, as his lips find yours, his hands holding you close as he seeks more and more contact with your body. You're not sure how you end up with your legs wrapped around his waist but he's supporting your arse, holding you tight. He's pinning you against the side of the shower, nimble fingers opening you up as you kiss, the sensation of the water running over your sensitive skin makes every touch orgasmic.         

He enters you with one precise thrust, causing you to scream out in pleasure, your head thrown back so it rests on the wall, Jo's bright blue eyes nearly black with lust. You marvel at how he feels inside you, it's like you were meant to be together since you fit so perfectly.

The sound of the water removes all sense of time and it's only the feeling of his hand on your cock that drags you back to the moment. You're unable to form words but the desperate moans that echo around say so much, beg him to go faster, to give you the orgasm that's bubbling under your skin.

You come with a jolt, pained moans muffled by his lips as you feel him come inside you. He kisses the side of your neck as you're limp in his arms, you move just enough to allow your bodies to separate so that he can clean up before wrapping you up in your gown.

He jokes about carrying you to bed but you're much the same size, it'll probably end in you both giggling too much for it to be safe, so instead he puts an arm around you and leads you to bed.

Whispering sweet nothings as you lie cuddled into him until you finally drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
